Danny
Danny is the main protagonist of the series The Tourettes Guy, and has suffered Tourettes Syndrome for over 30 years. It has been inferred that he suffers from a variety of other mental illnesses as well. He wears a neck brace and also commonly wears a Tony The Tiger T-shirt and short pants, but he can occasionally be seen wearing a Columbus Blue Jackets jersey. He lives in Columbus, Ohio. His last name is not known for sure, but what is known is that his last name is definitely not Combs, or he would have killed himself a long time ago. The only clue about his age is that in a 2004 interview, it is mentioned that he is 'a Tourettes Syndrome sufferer for over 30 years' meaning he was over 30 years old at the time, and was born in 1974 at the latest. Danny is portrayed by actor Anthony L. Six. Foods and Drinks Danny Likes: * Bacon and Eggs (he also does not like to have to repeat himself when he requests this from Shirlena) * Cheeseburgers (with PICKLES and KETCHUP on 'em, and don't load 'em up with a bunch of bullSHIT!) * Egg Nog (presumably- which his ex-wife dicks with) * Biggie Fries (and with some SHIT to DRINK) * Frosted Flakes (presumably) * Total (Cereal, don't talk shit about it) * Marshmallows (he doesn't like them being put back) * Beer (he is seen drinking this in almost every video) * Fishsticks (except, when they're hard as tits) * Scotch * Corn Dog (That Just Means She Likes What I Like!) Things that Danny Likes * Shirlena (Sometimes) * Tony the Tiger (Frosted Flakes) (Always wears him as a T-shirt) * Frosted Flakes (No Shit always eats it) * Randy Travis (Don't wrinkle Dannys Poster of him) * Gramma Jenelle (But she's old as fuck) * Magnum P.I. (Don't Block his way when the show is on) * Playing Pool * Total (Don't talk shit about it) * Ice Cream (Even if the Dairy Queen is fucking him) * The Lion King * Bowling (Don't fuck with him when he's trying to make a strike) * Taking a Huge Shit (Even if the Janitor gets Angry and the toilet gets clogged) * Watching a Excursive Program while eating chips * Playing Poker (Don't make him lose) (FUCK ME) * Watching Unsolved Mysteries (Tonight on Unsolved Shit!) * Tying Pat Sajak to a telephone pole and let a UPS Guy Buttfuck Him! * Eating Popcorn * Toilet Paper * Magnum P.I. (better get your ass out of the way when you put on Magnum P.I., as he needs to watch it despite the dangers) Things Danny Hates * dicks * Dusty Rhodes * Rap music * Having to repeat himself * Big Foot * Salt (FUCK SALT!) * Peach tree growers * Colgate Toothpaste (the one with tartar control) * Sting (causes the music to wet his pants) * Burgers being loaded up with a bunch of bull shit * Items having to be put back in supermarkets because he can't afford them (especially marshmallows) * 5 Cent Sundays * Having to switch phone companies * Having cereal thrown at him * The Sting "Piece of Shit" version of Every Breath You Take. * Having to live in a HELL HOLE * Shirlena playing with her tits and looking at her ass at the same time * Full House (he doesn't care for it anyway) * Losing at Mortal Dick Head * Spilling his beer * Hurting his neck after laughing * Managers calling him a dumb ass (like they're his dad and shit!) * Being out of the butt and into the fuck * Coughing * His son falling down the stairs * The motherfucker who named it Fashion Bug * Shirlena (sometimes) * Long-legged pissed off Puerto Ricans trying to break into his truck * His neighbours playing their music too loud * Shirlena talking about his dick without his permission * The doctor knowing about something Danny thinks he doesn't need to know about * Bees attacking him when he's trying to mow the lawn * Birds flying into his house * Head and Shoulders * People knocking on his door when he's taking a shower * The noise of the garbage disposal * Having to turn his clocks back an hour (That Clock Is Full Of Shit!) * Falling off his chair * Lights turning off when he's working out * His 93 year old grandmother not knowing what Alf is * Giant blue M&Ms suddenly being there when he wakes up * Porcupine's balls (They're small and don't give a shit). * Falling out of bed * Being hit in the head with doors * Not winning the lottery * People at his door asking him to fill out forms * His son being overexcited when told he can get butter popcorn * People talking shit about Total * The surname 'Combs' * Dennis (He's full of shit) * His son not wearing a shirt (because he looks like 200 lbs of bird shit) * Jack Black's milk (If you know what I mean ��) * Thinking he's locked in the bathroom * Having an ass (it's embarrassing as fuck) * People asking him about his childhood heroes * The damn phone ringing * People offering to get him a towel * His grandma jenelle being old as fuck * His son not thinking that the garbage disposal sounds like Chewbacca taking a shit * His son saying 'shit' * Paper towels hitting him in the dick * People asking him who's tits he's been grabbing that feel hard * People bothering him while he's brushing his teeth * Looters and polluters * His dad suggesting that he wears a different shirt for once in his life * His microwave not working * People sniggering at him while he's raging about his microwave not working * Losing his 'fucking glasses' * People mistaking tit-dirt for Mickey Mouse * Accidentally setting car alarms off * Preachers * Falling over while bowling * People telling him to stop cussing because there's ladies around (there's ladies everywhere) * Carrying hot pots without oven gloves * Hitting his head on chandeliers * Knocking over lamps * Birds flying into his face * Ronald McGoddamn Donald * George W. Bush (Colonel Cluster Fuck) * People not liking his freedom of speech * Dick Cheney * Donald Rumsfeld * Rick Moranis (4 eyes) * People breaking in and stealing over $500 worth of bull shit * People offering him Twizzlers, when he doesn't want any * Angry Janitors * Greased Up Deaf Guys * Valentine Sugar Cookies (possibly) * People scaring shit out of him * Snakes * Horses * Kentucky (he doesn't give a shit about it anyway) * Frustrated Janitors * People interrupting him when he's trying to read the newspaper * People being in his way when he's trying to watch his favourite TV program * Faggots trying to touch him * People interrupting him when he's giving interviews * His car breaking down and having a flat tire * People asking him if he knows if Jiffy Lube is open on Sundays * Spaghetti that sucks dick * His son's sideburns * His ex-wife fucking everybody in Bismark ND * People asking him to google Limp Bizcuit and Blue Waffles when he's on the computer * Being bumped from appearing on Wheel of Fortune * Being charged a $4.62 franchise fee from Comcast * The Lottery (FUCK THE LOTTERY!) * Football Referee (Damn The Referee In the Ass!) * Locked Doors * His son don't know about new Diet Coke * Wheel of Fortune * Vanna White (If I Ever See Vanna White In Person, I'll Call Her A "Bitch") * Fear Before The March Of Flames * Fashion bugs * Mr. Dingus * Kylo Ren *The pages of the phone look sticking together ("PISS") *Dom Deluise ("Dom Deluise used to be a chef on tv. Now he just sits at home with his ASS UP HIS ASS") History Danny was born on February 24, 1964 to his father (b. c. 1936) and his mother (b. ?-d. ?). He acquired Tourettes Syndrome when he was ten years old in 1974. He met Shirlena (m.?-1999) and had one son with her. Danny was believed to have died in a car accident in August 2007. However, this rumor was proved false as he was imprisoned that same year. Beliefs of his death have also been disproved with the release of The Return of the Tourettes Guy Part One on Christmas Day 2009. This was followed up with The Return of the Tourettes Guy Part Two in April 2010, and Return of the Tourettes Guy Part Three was released December that year. Finally, in 2012, Return of the Tourettes Guy Part Four was released. On Halloween 2014, the Halloween episode was released. On Christmas Day 2014, another episode, titled "Speak English!!!" was released. A new video called "Make Confidence Your Bitch!" was released on April Fools Day 2016. Quotes Operator: "Colgate Consumer Affairs." Danny: "{slightly raised voice} Yes. I bought your Colgate toothpaste. The one with tartar control. {considerably louder} And it made me feel, like a piece of shit!" Operator: "Sir?" Danny: "This is bullshit!" Operator: Sir, hold on one moment. {puts Danny on hold, and "Every Breath You Take" plays" Danny: I hope this is the Puff Daddy version of this song! Not that Sting... piece of SHIT! {Danny bobs his head to the music for a few seconds then pauses}" Sting: "Every breath you take." Danny: {deep inhale} FUUUUUUUUCK! {chucks the Colgate toothpaste tubes down aggressively} Damn it! Holy shit!" Operator: "Sir?" Danny: "BALLS!" Operator: "Sir, can you repeat your problem again?" Danny: "{much louder than the start} Yes. I bought your Colgate toothpaste. The one with tartar control. And it made me feel like a piece of shit!" Operator: "Sir, if you would like a refund of your product— {cut off mid-speech}" Danny: "{looks down} I pissed! {camera pans down to reveal a wet spot on the crotch area of his pants and he puts the telephone back on its stand} Fucking hung up my ass!" Danny: "{at a drive-through} I want two cheeseburgers. I want pickles, and ketchup on them. {leans out his window} And don't load it up with a bunch of bullSHIT!" Cashier: "Okay, sir, that's two cheeseburgers with pickles and ketchup. Will there be anything else?" Danny: "I want a biggie fries. {learns out his window again} And give me some SHIT! To DRINK!" Danny: "{taking a shower; his sentences have few-second breaks between} You... BITCH! Oh, SHIT! Oh, sh—PISS! {distraught} Oh, no... Head and Shoulders {voice returns back to rage} my... ASS! PISS! Holy piss! My COCK! You... bitch! Suck my... DICK! You... faggot! Fuck you! My dick! Or... COCK! Damn! {distraught} Oh, no... {voice returns back to rage} Fuck you, Head and Shoulders! You... FAGGOT! What do you think of my ass?! Lick my... BALLS! Shit! Shit! {distraught} Shit! You... Oh, SHIT! Shit! Piss! Damn it! Fuck you! {voice returns back to rage} Suck my cock, you bitch! Lick my balls! Bastard! My tits! You cunt! Oh, shit! {distraught} Fuck you..." Danny: {in bathroom brushing his teeth} Bullshit! {door knocking} Danny: Wait a minute, you asshole, I'm brushin' my teeth! {more knocking} Danny: FAGGOT! {more knocking} Danny: FUUUUUUCK! {more knocking} Danny: AAAAAASSS! {even more knocking} Danny: Motherfucker, I'll kick your ass! Guy outside, possibly son: Telephone. Danny: Fuck the phone! Bullshit! Danny, shaking his toothbrush: DICK! I have balls! Bullshit. Bitch, {sticks middle finger at his mirror reflection} fuck you! Man: "Yeah, he's cussin'." Danny: "{his son is running up the stairs} Shit! Ass! Damn it! {Danny is shown in a room as he opens a door with his right hand and drinking from a can in the other. He takes a pace forwards} Pissing out the window, and shitting out the window {take a few more paces forwards in a confrontational manner} are TWO DIFFERENT THINGS! {Danny shoves his son down the stairs} Son: "Whoa shit!" {he is shown at the bottom of the stairs} Danny: "I'll throw my shoe at your faggot ass! {Danny picks up a shoe with his right hand and throws it at his son} Danny: "OH BOB SAGET!" Danny: {Danny walks down the basement stairs, wearing a stereotypical detective cloak} "Tonight, on Unsolved Mysteries, find out who gives a SHIT ABOUT Bigfoot." Danny is bringing a one year supply of paper towels into the basement. They start to fall out of the box. Danny: HOLY FUCK!!!. Shit